


Whatever it takes, only for their little girl

by Sidney90



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Daughter of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Returning Home, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney90/pseuds/Sidney90
Summary: What about Tony is a male carrier and Steve is the father of his child, but he never told Steve about it.After New York Steve and Tony spend a few nights together and Tony gets pregnant. He hides it from Steve, till Thanos happens and Steve meets his daughter himself.





	Whatever it takes, only for their little girl

She was his little girl, his little sunshine, his little secret. After the events in New York he had a one night stand with Steve. And then another and another and another. They never called it love or something and Steve didn't knew about his secret. And Tony never told him. Not after the thing with the Mandarin, not after what happened with Shield and Hydra, not after Ultron, not ever after Vienna and especially not after Siberia.

Now he was here, up in space and he had no idea how he would get back home. He didn't even know if she was still alive or Steve. In the two years after Steve had left, he had thought a lot about the super soldier. Mostly about what could have happened if he had told the blond about his true feelings or about the little girl he was hiding.

Tony Stark had a big secret, which only a few people knew about. Pepper and Rhodey were two of them. Fury knew as well but had promised he wouldn't tell it anyone. His mother might has been a woman, but she inherited a special gene from her father which Tony inherited as well. The thing about him was, he was male. What made him a male carrier. Which means he could get pregnant, and could carry and bear children. It was a rare genetic predisposition, there were only two or three percent males in the world who were like him. Or less now?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Steve was back at the compound with the others. Everyone was distressed and they tried everything to get to a solution. But nothing seems to work right, even when that woman arrived. Carol was her name, she knew Fury. She seem friendly and wanted to help them.

In the evening, Steve was getting a bit of fresh air, Rhodey came running over and told him that he got a message from Pepper. She had survived and was on her way to the compound. In a way Steve was clad, but in another he had to tell her about Tony and that they didn't knew where he was.

When Pepper arrived it was Rhodey who welcomed her. Steve had stand back, but he could see that she was clad to see her friend, and Rhodey seemed relieved. But than Pepper said something and Rhodey turned around to look at Steve. Behind Pepper a man got out of the car and picked up a little girl from the backseat. The girl looked like she was around seven or eight years old. She clung to the man and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Rhodey took the girl into his arms and came over to the super soldier. Now up close Steve could see the similarities of the little girl and Tony, but one thing was different. Her eyes. They were blue. A rich and deep blue like his own. And then Rhodey spoke up.

“Steve? May I introduce you the daughter of Tony Stark. Her name is Maria.”

The super soldier just starred perplexed at Rhodey and then at the girl. No, her name was Maria, just like Tonys mother. She seemed a little scared, but she returned his gaze. She look so much like Tony, her tiny nose, the brown hair, but these eyes.

“Maria? Be a good girl and say hello to the Captain.”

“Hi” she said a little shy.

She was so cute and beautiful, just like Tony. Pepper stepped up to Rhodey and took Marias hand. The girl looked questioningly at her and the woman nodded with a found smile. Rhodey let the girl down and she walked up to Steve. The soldier watched her. Then she stopped right in front of him and looked up to him. Steve could definitely see Tony, but with his eyes.

“My name is Maria, like my grandma. And my second name is Sarah, like my other grandma. My full name is Maria Sarah Stark Rogers and I'm the daughter of Iron Man and Captain America.” she said in a sure voice.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Tony came back to earth, Pepper was there first to hug him. Steve could tell that she was clad that Tony was back and that he was alive. Tony hugged her back, but the second his eyes felt on Steve he let her go. She looked at him a little confused at first, but she understood quickly what had happened.

Tony took a few unsteady steps towards Steve, till his shaky legs couldn't carry him anymore and he collapsed. Pepper gasped, but Steve was fast enough and caught the falling man in his arms. Tony was shaking and Steve could hear some quite sniffles and sobs. He sighed into Tonys messy and dirty hair (it got lighter in a some places), and picked him up into his arms. Tony buried his face in the crook of Steves neck and pressed himself as close to Steve as he could.

Pepper and the others knew what happened and no one said a word. Steve look at the woman who came with Tony and thanked her for bringing him back and offered her to come with them. She said it would have been an honor to her to watch over such a brave and strong man, and accepted his offer.

Natasha talked to her next, but Steve didn't paid attention anymore, because all was on the shivering man in his arms now. Slowly he walked back to their Qinjet, he would bring Tony home and would watch over him. On his way back he noticed that Tony must have fall asleep, he still shivered but his breathing had even out. He must have been very weak. Inside the Jet he sat down and pulled one of the emergency blankets out to wrap it around Tony.

When the others came back, they set of to the compound, the brunette had stopped shivering but Steve refused to let go of him. Back at the compound he was greeted by a very worried Bruce Banner, who wanted to know everything at the same time and was really worried about his friends conditions. He insisted to examine Tony and run a few tests.

Tony was the one who stopped Bruce by just holding up one of his hands, and the scientist knew that it meant to shut up and stop worrying. Steve just smiled fondly and carried Tony in the direction of his rooms, with a very confused Dr. Banner behind. He could hear Natasha and Pepper talk to the scientist, but the soldier couldn't really make out what. He didn't care, all what he cared about was Tony now.

In his room he got straight for the bathroom, he helped Tony to sit down on the closed toilette, unfolded the blanket form him and helped him to undress. Tonys clothes were torn and dirty, so he trowed them right into the direction of the waste bin. When Tony was naked, Steve got up from the floor to turn on the shower and pull of his own clothes. He checked the temperature of the water and then turned around to help the brunette to get into the shower.

The man on the closed toilette looked awful, like a mess. Tony was staring at the floor in front of him, he didn't even flinched when Steve touched him and helped him into the shower. It took just a few seconds for his legs to give out again and he slumped into Steve. The soldier just slumped against the shower wall and slide to the floor with Tony in his arms.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maria had been with Dr. Banner when they received a message from Tony. The girl jumped up and ran over to her Papa, who took her into his arms. She looked worried but happy at the same time. Her Daddy wold come back. Steve just held his daughter close and tried to coordinate the team. When they took of to get Tony, the little girl stayed back with Dr. Banner.

When her Dads came back, Dr. Banner told her to wait inside. She did and she watched. She watched her Papa who had her Daddy in his arms. She watched how her Papa left the team behind and carried her Daddy inside. Dr. Banner had told her to wait, but she didn't want to wait. Pepper stopped her right in front of her Papas room and took her back to her own room.

It was later at night that Maria sneaked out of her room and into her Papas. The lights where dimmed and her Papa was sitting on the bed. He was reading a book or something, she didn't care. She tiptoed over to the bed and climbed onto it. Her Papa noticed her and laid his book down. She looked up to him and he smiled at her.

“You have to be quite sweetheart, your Daddy needs rest.”

On the bed Maria could make out her Daddy. He was wrapped up in the blankets and asleep, cuddled into her Papas side. The little girl crawled over to her Daddy and sneaked under his blankets. Tony grumbled a little in his sleep but he wrapped his arms around his daughter anyway and hold her close. Steve just watched them and it warmed his heart.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony woke up and he felt warm and kind of safe. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his little girl. She was asleep in his arms and it felt like a dream. He remembered that he came back to earth and he remembered Steve.

Steve!

There was an arm under his head, he could feel it and there was another arm around his waist and said arm was around his daughter as well. He knew who it was, he knew these arms. They had hold him more than once and they had saved him more than once. Recently they had done both at the same time.

“You awake?” came the soft voice of Steve behind him.  
“Yes.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Still tired and sore all over.” he looked at his sleeping daughter “but right now I feel kind of save.” Tony answered and held his daughter a little tighter. Both of Steves arms came up and copied his gesture. Maria hummed pleased and cuddled closer to her Daddys chest.

“Why didn't you told me?” his voice was soft and calm.  
“About what?”  
“Tony!”  
“Yea I know, I know... yes, no to be honest I don't know.” he sounded anxious, but Steve wanted to hear the truth.  
“Why?” the blond asked.  
“It was always a secret, all my life and then you happened and boom not a real secret anymore.”  
“But why didn't you tell me?”  
“Don't know, perhaps I thought you would think I'm disgusting, or...” he was hiding in his daughters hair, he didn't want to look at Steve.  
“Tony, please look at me!”

One of the soldiers hands came up to the brunets face and made him turn his head and look at him. Tony had tears in his eyes. All these years he had to keep it a secret, had to keep his beautiful little girl a secret, had to lie to the man he felt in love. Love, that's what he could see in the blonds face and appreciation and admiration and acceptance.

“Tony I would never think that you are disgusting, because I felt in love with you long ago and now that I know that you gave me this beautiful gift I love you even more. When I thought I had lost you, I tried everything to find you. Then I met Maria and Pepper told me about your genetic predisposition, and I drew new hope.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Tonys forehead and the brunet closed his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek. The soldier kissed the tear away and Tony sighed. When he opened his eyes, Steve was looking right at him. They were just a few millimeter apart, Tony could feel the blonds breath on his face and he took the opportunity to kiss Steve. Just a short kiss, nothing serious, just a brush of lips.

“I love you” Steve whispered and sealed their lips in a loving kiss. Tony groaned a little surprised into the kiss, but welcomed Steve anyway. When they parted both of them sighed happily and they pressed their foreheads together.

“Daddy? Papa?” came the tired voice of their daughter. She was still cuddled into Tonys chest and now turned her head towards her fathers. She rubbed her eyes and smiled happily at them. They smiled back at her and wrapped her back into their arms. That was it, she was the reason for them to fight. Whatever it takes!!


End file.
